Marcia Strassman
|birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. |series = M*A*S*H |character = Nurse Margie Cutler |episodes = Six episodes in Season 1 |death_date = }} Marcia Strassman (born April 28, 1948 died October 24 2014) played Nurse Margie Cutler for six episodes in the first season of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H. She was perhaps best known for her roles as Julie Kotter in the TV sitcom Welcome Back, Kotter and Diane Szalinski in the 1989 feature film Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, its sequel Honey, I Blew Up the Kid and the 3-D film spin-off Honey, I Shrunk the Audience! which was shown at several Disney theme parks through mid-2010. Career Strassman was born in New York City. Among her earliest acting credits was an appearance in an episode of The Patty Duke Show. In 1967, she became a recording artist for Uni Records. Her debut single, "The Flower Children", was a top 40 hit in many West Coast U.S. markets, most notably hitting #4 in San Diego and #2 in San Francisco; the track also hit #2 in Vancouver, Canada (both at CKLG 730 AM and CFUN 1410 AM in July 1967). However, the single failed to break out nationally in either country; the record stalled at #103 in the U.S., and just sneaked into RPM's Top 100 for Canada, peaking at #95. Strassman's followup release, "The Groovy World of Jack & Jill," charted in Denver but virtually nowhere else.http://las-solanas.com/arsa/artists_item.php?rtid=7692 A third single, 1968's "Star Gazer" (produced by Kim Fowley), failed to chart anywhere and brought Strassman's brief recording career to a close. Returning to acting after a gap of a few years, Strassman landed the recurring role of nurse Margie Cutler in the earliest episodes of M*A*S*H. She appeared in six episodes. She landed her best-known role as Julie Kotter in the ABC TV series Welcome Back, Kotter in 1975. The series lasted for four years. Strassman clashed with co-star Gabe Kaplan and said working on the show made her 'miserable'.http://www.people.com/people/archive/article/0,,20072119,00.html In the 1970s Strassman also appeared as a guest star on Time Express, The Rockford Files, The Love Boat and other prime time dramas. In 1980 she starred as Lenina Disney in a TV production of Aldous Huxley's Brave New World. In 1989–90, she had a costarring role in the FOX-TV series'' 21 Jump Street'' spinoff,'' Booker''. Strassman also had movie roles in Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) and Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (1992). In 1994, she reprised her role from those movies in the 3-D film spin-off Honey, I Shrunk the Audience!. She later went on to play Nancy Sterngood in the short lived TV show, Tremors (2003). Personal life Strassman married director Robert Collector in 1984; they divorced in 1989. They had a daughter in 1987. Death In March 2007 Strassman was diagnosed with advanced breast cancer that had spread to her bones. She died of the disease at her home in Sherman Oaks, CA, on October 24, 2014. She was 66 years old, and is survived by her sister Julie, her brother Steven and her daughter, Elizabeth Collector. References External links *Marcia Strassman at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:Actors Category:Recurring cast